Over Finally
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Sequel to Finally and Caught. Severus and Harry might get married, they are planning to. But they? what is going on with Edward and James? I don't know what genre to put, so drama/humor is there, if you want tell & I'll change it
1. Who's the Master?

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry came into the bedroom, "Sev?" He looked around but he didn't see his dark haired-soon-to-be-husband.

Severus came out of the closest, "Master?"

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, Sev."

"Yes..." Severus looked down, and looked back at the cloest, "Sorry."

Harry grinned. "Sorry? I think it's sexy that you still call me Master..." Harry said as he kissed Severus's lips.

"EWW! DAD! MOM!" James's voice came loudly.

Harry smirked into the kiss, then he pulled away, but Severus pulled him right back into a kiss. "I'm not letting you get away because our son keeps sticking his nose where it doesn't belong...."

"Hey! You do the same thing... your nose just does it on it's own though..." James mumbled, walking into the room with his eyes closed. "Your you two done making out yet?"

"Yes, James..." Severus told him in a sigh...

James opened his eyes to his dad's a french kiss. Harry holding Severus' hand on his ass, and Severus leaning over Harry. "UGH!!" James turned away, "You guys are sick... Fine I guess you don't want to know what happen with me and Edward." James started walking out the room, with a smirk on his face.

Harry looked at Severus, and pulled away. "Later." he whispered then winked, "James, what happen?"

"No, you would rather make out, and make me want to throw up then hear that me and Edward are going to- never mind..." James said right before walking out of the room, he went to the fireplace, and floo'd.

"Oh, I swear to Merlin! Where does that kid get his attitude from?" Harry asked himself, looking at Severus.

"I wonder..." Severus smirked off, "But I want to know what is going on with him and... Oh I hate that li-"

"Sev, be nice."

Severus glared at Harry, "Be nice, Potter?! Be nice?! After what he fucking d-!"

"Severus!" Harry glared, a scarier one then Severus, and that said something. "I said be nice! He is _our _son's boyfriend. And I don't like him for what he did either, but he makes James happy, and he ain't in a million years going to be anywhere near you without me around. Ever."

"He wa-"

"If he happends to be while I'm not around you get to me. We have had this talk before. I can't believe that you went and cursed my dad's grave! Severus! That was stupid! Did you expect him to react? React from the dead?!"

"No- I just hated him for what he did. Ok? For what he did to me, to you, and to your mom..."

"What did he do to me? He died for me."

"He hurts you while he's dead, and before you start yelling at me again. I know thats stupid I'm mad that your hurt that he is dead, that he died for you, and that I'm being a complete idiot. I just want you happy." Severus stroked Harry's cheek, "I love you so much."

"Do you really love me?"

"I wouldn't be here still if I didn't."

Harry smiled, and kissed Severus, "You could just be here for James."

"Yeah, but if I left you, you would let me see him. And plus leaving you, would be leaving the sex too... So I can't do that."

"Ohhhhhhhh! So your only here for the sex is that it?" Harry with an evil grin gently pushed Severus on the bed. Laying on him. His hand on Severus' wrists, with his legs on either side of Severus'. He went down and kissed his neck, jaw, and then moved to his ear, whispering slowly how about I tie you up here. Spread you for me, make you beg for me, no sex until your begging, how about it?" Harry whispered into Severus' ear making him shiver.

Severus moaned, he looked up at Harry, and whimpered, "Please, Master..."

Harry smirked as he kiss Severus again. He took his wand from his robe pocket and tapped Severus' wrists, they went to the bedposts, in gold and red ropes. Severus pulled them, then he looked up at them, "Red and gold, Master?"

"Oh, yes. Prrrefect for our brave game tonight right?" Harry started to undo Severus' shirt, while Severus was older then Harry. He had a hot body under his clothes. He had been working out a lot, he was muscle, and was rocking. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Master."

"Oh really?" Harry spelled all of Severus' clothes off while he was still fully clothed. "I think you want me to leave you like this. I don't think you want me in you. Letting you feel all the pleasure of me fucking you straight to the bed. Your all hard right now just for me? Or is that me imaging it?"

"No.. No.. I want you Master. Please in me. Please."

Harry grabbed that lube from the bedside table, he put it on his dick, moaning as he did so. "Oh Merlin, Severus..."

Severus whimpered more, wanting to touch Harry, but the more he pulled the binds, the more they pulled him back. "Please Master, Let me touch you."

Harry looked at him, "Why should I let you do such a thing?"

"Please, Master. Please?"

"Have you been good lately? I don't think you have..." Harry moaned again.

"Yes, Master. I'm a good boy. I am, oh please fuck me now. Please!"

Harry smiled, and stuck his finger in Severus. Who yelped. Harry put the lube on Severus' hole, "So tight Severus."

"Oh... Master..." Severus bucked his hips, "Please?"

Harry added another finger, and scissoring him, adding his third finger. Brushing that certain spot...

"Master! Please! Now!" Severus bucked his hips again toward the fingers.

"Oh yes, fuck yourself on my fingers. There you go..." Harry pulled out, and looked at Severus' dark eyes. "Ready?"

"Oh yes.."

Harry thrust into him, and then let him adjust, before he thrust yet again. "Don't cum, pet. You Cum when." Thrust. "I." Thrust. "Say." Thrust. Thrust. "You can." Harry gritted the last two words through his teeth.

"Master! Oh yes! Yes! AHH! Please! I need..."

Harry thrust again, "What do you need?" He whispered.

"Please let me cum! Please I need to...!"

Harry thrust yet again, "Cum pet."

Severus came with the yell of Harry's name.

* * *

**REVIEW! OR NO MORE! PLEASE!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	2. Waking Up Alone

**I do not own Harry Potter**

The next day, Harry awoke with Severus next to him. "I love you." He told him quietly. Harry got up out of bed, and went down stairs. He let Severus sleep, and he went and found James, in his room. "Hey."

"Hey, dad... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked sitting on his son's bed next to James.

"I don't know what to do. I-.... I want to propose to Edward."

Harry looked at his seventeen year old, and sighed. "You don't want to get married so early."

"I know. I know. But I love him, and he loves me. He doesn't care that Severus was slave, he doesn't care that I'm the son of one, he did that one thing awhile ago to help me, and I-... I just love him so much."

Harry smiled, "Young love. I think if you want to ask him, if you are ready to spend the rest of your life with him, and you are more than sure you won't find anyone out there better than him, that I think you should go for it."

James hugged his dad, "Thanks dad... Can I ask you something else now?"

Harry nodded, "Of course you can."

"Well... can you give me that potion to get a.... for a guy to... for me and edward to umm..-"

"To have a baby?"

James nodded, "Please?"

Harry thought about it, "I don't think you want one right now."

"Hey you were only a year older then me, when I was born."

"Yeah, but I knew what to expect, and what to do. You don't even have chores around here. Never have."

James glared, "I want a kid, he wants one too, he's even told me he'd carry the kid if we could have one. If you won't give it to me, that only shows that you don't want me to-"

"James, calm down right now. I'm _not _telling you _no, I'm not going to let you have the potion_, but you need to be careful how your going with this."

"I know, if I need help I have you and Severus. Right?"

"Of course you do. You have us, Ron, Draco, all of us, but you is what the kid will want. I know, I rememeber trying to get you in daycare, you didn't want anyone but mom and dad."

"Shut up."

"Same with the Weaslys... Or Hermoine who is now a Weasly... Or Draco until you were like eleven."

"Shut up, dad." James said smiling, "And dad... This is so embarrassing. But you and mom... you guys umm... do the.... punishments... How do I do that?"

Harry smirked, "You and Edward going to try for the kinky stuff now?"

"Dad...."

"Ok, well, how do you know Edward wants this as well?"

"He keeps dropping hints."

"Like what?"

"Why does it matter? I'm sorry-"

"Well your asking what to do, and not go too far, but go as far as possible right?"

James nodded, "Yeah. I don't him to hate me."

"Well like what hints?"

"That I should teach him a lesson on manners... or that he belongs to me. That he's been a bad boy... Dad this is so werid talking to you about this..."

"He wants you to do this." Harry gets up and goes quitely into his room, and grabbs a magazine from under the bed. He walks back out, without waking Severus. James looks at the magazine, "Try page 14."

James flips, teacher... student... over a desk. "I'm going to ask anyway, have you ever done this?"

Harry smiled, "I knew the page number." He walked away with that, and James started at his dad, with a shocked look.

______________

Severus woke, alone, "This is really irrtating." He got out of bed, and got in the shower, dressed. He went down stairs, he found James looking through one of Harry's magazines. "How did-"

"Dad gave it too me. Do you like it?"

Severus stepped back, "What?"

"I mean, I don't want him to hate me, but he wants this, so I want to know if he'll be hurt."

"Again, what?"

"Me and Edward... He and I... Well... I don't want him hurt..."

Severus looked at his son as if he was a green and blue chipmuck from space... (A.N. I'm sorry that was a little out there but its sorta funny.... so ha!) "Yeah he will, but if he likes that kind of stuff, then he'll like the pain."

"Do you?"

"James...."

"I don't want to hurt him badly."

"Well... try page 14."

James started laughing so hard, and didn't stop. "D-dad s-s-said the sa-ame thing."

Severus blushed, and looked at the ground, then make at his son, "Where is your dad?"

James finally calmed, "I don't know, he just left about ten mintues ago. He said it's a surprise he wouldn't tell me when I asked."

Severus nodded, and left to the kichen. "Krecher."

Krecher came, "Master's slave, may I get you something?"

_When will he stop calling me that?! _"Krecher knows better then to call me that."

Krecher gasped, "Me is sorry, Severus Snape. Me is sorry. Me be good. What me get you?"

"Do you know where Harry went?"

The elf shook his head, "Master said it was surprise for you and Master's son. He not tell Krecher."

Severus nodded, and mumbled, "Of course not. Why would he do that...?" He left the kichen, and went the libary. He sat by the fire, and grabbed the book on the sidetable next to him, and he begain to read.

______________

Harry came back, and went stright to the libary, knowing thats where Severus was. He went behind the chair, and traveled his hands to his to-be husband shoulders. Harry massaged his shoulders, "Sev?"

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Harry asked innocently, still rubbing his shoulders.

"My shoulders, I'm still going to be mad at you."

"Oh come on Sev, I swear you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will, but you need to stop. I've now woken up alone, four- no five mornings now. Not knowing where in god fucks you are."

"I'm not a child, you don't need to know where I am every minute of the day, Severus. Because I'm not, am not a child."

"Yes you are. You are very much a child. And Its that reason why I want to know where you are. I'm gettting married to you, and every morning I wake up your not there. Not the best feeling in the world."

Harry dropped his hands, "Why can't you just say you forgive me, and let me show you tonight what my surprise is? I'm sorry, I don't see why me being there in the morning is such a big deal."

Severus just rolled his eyes, "Fine. It not a big deal, I'm sorry I said anything."

"Sev thats not-"

"No, its not a big deal. So nevermind."

Harry opened his mouth to talk, but he didn't know what to say to him. "Fine. Your brought up us getting married... So I know where we can have our wedding."

Severus looked at Harry, he didn't look angry anymore. "So do I."

Harry was taken back a moment, "Where?"

"Where my parents got married. Its a big building, that looks like outdoors. Like a huge garden if you may, but at the end of it there is this carved large circle in the ground. Not all that large but... I would like to get married there. Harry you must see it. You'd love it."

Harry nodded, "I'll be right back. And then you take me to see this place ok?"

Severus was confused, "I thought you had a surpr-"

"Well, that can wait. I would rather see this place you are talking about. I'll show you this tomorrow."

Severus nodded, and Harry got up and left the library. Harry went to his living room, and did a firecall, "I need to cancel."

"Cancel? Sir, this is-"

"I want to cancel, send my money back to my bank account. But I do not wish to get married there anymore. I'm sorry for this big change.... But my fiance doesn't like it."

"Oh dear! I'll be on it, sir. I'm sorry for your fiance doesn't like this..."

Harry only nodded. The girl from the chapel left. Severus walked in, "Where was it?"

Harry jumped, "No where big, but come and show me this place."

"You picked a place for us to get married without talking to me?"

"I-"

"Did you, or not?"

"Sev, I-"

Severus shook his head, "Where was it?"

"Your home."

"My- What?" Severus was confused, his house had been sold when he came and lived here with Harry. He didn't have a choice, he had wanted to keep it, it had been his mothers.

"Your home. I bought it back about a week ago, and I was making plans for it to happen there."

"You can't have it in my home."

"I know, I thought you like the surprise. I'm sorry, Sev. Don't be mad please?" Harry went over to Severus, hands around his wasit.

"My home is here. But that house is too small to have a wedding there."

"Well me and you agreed small wedding. The weasly's, Lupin, and the Malfoy's."

"They can't all fit in that house. In one room."

"Yes they can, but you-"

"No they can't, I've lived there longer then you have been alive. I would know."

"I used some magic, and made it bigger, in the rooms, but the real buliding."

Severus glared then, "You used magic on my mothers home?"

Harry stepped away, when Severus' glared at him. "Yes, I thought-"

"No you didn't thought. You didn't think. You know how much that meant to me. But you went and used magic, something I wouldn't even do unless I had to use in that building. She stopped magic with my father, so I wouldn't use- Why do I even bother! Your just going to forget I said any of this tomorrow!"

Harry looked at Severus for a moment, "What do you want me to do? You are the most difficult person in the world! When I went and told you I was going to make you free you fliped at me, when I want to get married at your mother's home, the place I thought- no knew you treasured most, you get mad at me. When I say I love you, you question me god damnit! What hell do you want from me?"

"Not your dad."

"No I'm not- what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't want your dad, I want you. I want this kid-like-adult-Harry. Not this... this... person that doesn't even care enough to let me wake up in fucking morning with you there. Is that really that hard!? Not leave!?"

"How do you know I'm not like my dad becuase I'm sick of being here with you all damn day?!" The words came out before he could stop them. "Severus I didn't-"

Severus just truned on his heel, and started leaving the room. "I don't care where we get married, anymore. Hell or even if we do!"

Harry watched him leave, "Arggg!" He kicked the fireplace. "Now what hell do I do?" He whispered to himself. He left, he went to his dad's grave.

"Why did you do this to me?"


	3. Marry Me Still?

**Sorry this chapter is soooooo short! **

"Why did you do this to me?!" He repeted at the stone. "He hates me! I rememind him so much of you! God damn it dad! Why did you have to be like that to him?! Why?! He didn't do anything to you! Not a damn fucking thing!"

Harry kicked at some dirt, "I can't make him happy! No matter what the hell I do! I'm just to much of you! He says I'm like you..." Harry said as he sat on the ground to his dad's stone. "I wish you were here. For me and for him. I wish you could just apolize to him. I wish you guys had been friends. I wish..." Harry started crying on his dad's grave, legs crossed, and head in hands. "I wish I could make him happy."

Harry sat there on his dad's grave for a long time, an hour, two hours, three hours... Then he moved positions. He wanted to go home, but something told him that Severus didn't want him home right now. "I thought if I had the wedding there he would be happy. I had everything paid for, me and him just had to pick it out, and pick where everything went... I wanted to be a surprise, dad. I thought he'd love it. He hates it... He hates it."

He knew it was bad that he was talking to himself, but he did so anyway. He felt that his dad was here listening to him. Harry starred at the grave, and sighed. He got up from the ground, and stood there a moment, before saying, "Goodbye Mom, Dad, I'll see you later. I love you."

He left with a loud crack behind him. Harry got into his kichen, and saw Krecher cooking. He gasped when he saw Harry. "Harry-"

"No, thank you Krecher. I'm fine, where is Severus? The library?"

"More than likely Sir, he is mostly."

Harry nodded, and left. He went to the library, and stood by the door, he looked in to see if Severus was in there. Of course he was, sitting right on his chair, drinking a cup of tea or coffee, and reading his potions book. He stepped in, and went in front of Severus.

Severus didn't even look up from his book. Harry looked at him for few minutes, then he started talking. "Severus Tobais Potter. I love you more then anything. I truely do. Or at least I think I do."

Thats when Severus looked up, "You think you do?"

"I don't know anymore Severus. I love you so very much. And I want to get married, but no matter what I do I'm not good enough. I think I want us to be... done."

Severus' book dropped out of his hand, and onto the ground with a loud plop. He looked at Harry in shock.

"I want you to be with someone who you love. And who knows you. And I just don't. I love you, but I don't know you any more Sev..-erus."

Severus still starred at Harry, some of him was hurt that hHarry corrected himself from Sev his pet name tht only Harry was allowed to use to Severus. "You don't want to- you want to-... I- Harry... I don't know-" Severus was at lose for words, he didn't want Harry to leave. He was mad that Harry had used magic on his mothers house, but he didn't want him to leave. "Why do you think you don't know me?"

"I want to make you happy." Harry went his knees in front of Severus. "I truly do, but I don't know how to do that anymore. For the past month all you've done is been yelling at me. I've done nothing right. I haven't seen or made you smile in a long time. We've had sex, but you don't say

you love me anymore. I want you happy, and if it-"

"I'm happy with you."

"You don't look happy with me, ever."

Severus went down to his knees, in front of Harry, "I love you, I don't want to be with someone else."

Harry smiled, "Why? What have I done to make you happy?"

"You love me, you want me happy, you do make me smile...even if you don't see me, you make me smile. I love you, and I-... don't make get anymore down then that."

Harry grinned, "I won't."

"Good, so are we still going to get married?"

"Yes, we are. In that place your parents got married." Harry said getting up to his feet, pulling Severus up to his.

Severus smiled, "You haven't even seen it yet, how do-"

"I don't care where, I just want to get married to you. I could get married in a the rain, on a train, in a car at a bar, I don't care where. I'll get married anywhere." Harry wraped his arms around Severus' neck.

"Anywhere you say?" Severus pulled Harry's wasit to his.

"Yes, I say. Anywhere we may."

Severus chuckled, "How about right now, in a bed-"

"Where you could be giving head..." Harry mumbled to himself, before he kissed Severus.

Severus heard him, and smirked, "Get your ass in that bed, right now-"

"Before you have a cow..."

Harry and Severus went up to the bedroom, making out the way up.


	4. Cheating

Harry awoke the next morning, he looked at his sleeping lover and sighed. He pulled Severus closer to him, and started to kiss his neck, his cheek, then lastly his lips. Severus started to wake up, he looked into Harry's eyes. For the first in a while, Harry saw Severus smile.

"Good morning." Severus said groggily.

"Morning." Harry said resting his arms around Severus's waist.

"You best be careful, your hands seem to like to wonder."  
Harry smirked. "Yeah... Why do you have to choose today to complain?" And as if to prove a point, Harry moved his hands down. "Ohh... Seems someone has an issue so early?"

Severus...still in his age had the descentecy to blush. "Either take care of it, or don't start anything."

Harry pulled Severus's shoulder, making it so Severus was on his back. "Are you telling _me_ what to do?" As he spoke, he moved on to straddling Severus.

Severus shivered, "Yes. Now will you please get off of me?"

Harry's look turned stern, "_Please_, you said. Good... I would have thought you forgot your manners.

Severus almost glared, but he knew the rules. He loved these games, and he knew Harry did too. "_Sir_, can you get off of me, _please?_"

Harry smirked, "There you go. I'll make you a deal, okay?"

Severus groaned at Harry's sweet tone of voice. He knew that nothing well ever came of it. "Deal?"

"I think for you forgetting your place this morning, you need to be punished. What do you think?"

Severus bit his bottom lip, and whimpered at Harry's stern look. "I think... I think you're right."

"Good. I'll be very generous..." Harry looked at Severus, awaiting a response.

Severus knew what he was supposed to say, but he... "Thank you, sir."

Harry almost smiled, "Severus are you alright?"

Severus gave Harry a confused look, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem into this like you are usually... I don't want to force you into anything..."  
"I'm fine. I don't feel too well this morning."

Harry looked at the fact he was on Severus, and got off. "Why didn't you say so? You know this is for you too..."

Severus rolled his eyes, and he saw Harry fight a comment back. "Doesn't matter. I'm no longer in the mood for anything."

Harry watched as Severus got up, and went into the bathroom. Harry sighed, _what am I doing wrong?_

* * *

Severus sat in the library again, but he couldn't pay attention to his book. He watched at the fire dance, and he let a sigh. Harry had left again, earlier that morning. Severus really hated it when he would disappear, without even saying where he was going. No, Harry isn't a child anymore. But still.

Severus looked at his book, and the words seemed a whole new language on the page. The longer he starred at them, they started to blur. Severus blinked, and finally stood up. He walked into the sitting room, seeing James and Edward sitting on the couch. Edward had a blanket around him, lying down on James's lap, while the TV went on. Harry had wanted the TV in the house, even though Harry-himself, rarely ever used it.

Severus was about to turn around and walk away, but James called him back. "Mum!"

Severus turned back, but only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do you know where dad went?"

"Do you think I know? Your dad likes to disappear without telling anyone."

James looked down at Edward, and then back to Severus, "Are you guys fighting?"

"Not that I know of." Severus drawled, showing he didn't want to have this conversation.

"You guys were yelling a lot yesterday... Then dad left... So I was just making sure."

Severus saw the worry that held in James's eyes, "We're fine. We have our disagreements, as I'm sure you two have as well."

James shrugged, "But no-one's leaving... right?"

_Ohh... He's worried about me leaving again__...__ Damnit all. _Severus had a half smile, when he spoke. "No. No one is leaving."

James smiled too, "Well other than dad. He's the one who keep disappearing."

Severus nodded, and headed back to his rooms. As he did so, he thought about what James said. _'Well other than dad. He's the one who keep disappearing.' _Severus couldn't help but wonder... _Where is he going? Why does he keep leaving? He couldn't be...cheating could he? _Severus sat on the bed, and the more he thought the more he convinced himself. _Harry's...cheating__._

* * *

That night the Potters plus Edward sat at the table eating, Severus was more quiet than usual. Harry noticed, and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Just not feeling well."

"Still? Well... maybe we should talk to madam Profery about it."

Severus took note on the _'we'_ in that sentence.

"Mum is something bothering you?" James' worried look bad Severus feel worse. Edward looked at him as well, but more curiously.

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine."

Harry tapped James's leg with his foot, to get James's attention. James looked at his dad, and Harry shook his head. James dropped the topic, and tried to bring up a new one. "Sooooo you guys are getting married... in only a few days."

Harry smiled, "Yes we are." Harry looked over at Severus, who didn't even look up from his plate. Harry's smile vanished, "Sev, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Severus wasn't stupid; he knew Harry was just going to question his silence in a more privet area. But he nodded that he would anyway, so they both stood up and went into the kitchen. "Sev, are you alright?"

"I already told you, I'm not feeling well."

Harry tired his best not to groan from annoyance, "But that's not what's wrong. Are you upset about something?"

Severus scuffed, "Like you care."

Harry was taken back by that, "What do you mean I don't care?"

Severus rolled his eyes, guess they really were going to call off the wedding. "I know why you're leaving all the time now."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Okay? Is that why you're upset?"

_Is that why? Yes damnit, that's why! _"Are you saying I don't have a right to be?" Severus couldn't help but yell.

Harry jumped slightly at the yelling, "You can't control that Severus. If I want to go see him, you can't get upset with me."

Severus glared, "Fine. You're right. Fuck this, I'm done." Severus sent the ring on the counter and went upstairs.

Harry watched this happen with deep confusion and tears in his eyes.

Harry stayed in the living that night. He didn't want to see Severus, and he was sure Severus didn't want to see him. Harry laid down, he tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. His eyes were still fresh full of tears. He was glad that James and Edward were already asleep.

He finally got up; he held the ring in his pocket. He loved Severus more the world, he finally decided that he would stop. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom; Severus was still awake and reading in bed. Harry sat down on the opposite side of the bed, "Sev... Please don't do this." Harry tried to keep his tears from falling, "I'll stop going there. I...will."

Severus looked up at him, "I don't believe you."

Harry starred at him, "You don't like that I leave and not tell you where I am. I'll tell you from now on, and you check if I'm there or not..."

Severus continued to stare at him silently, and then he nodded. "What did you do...while you saw him?"

Harry sniffed, and gave Severus a funny look. "I talked... I sometimes got mad and I yelled. It was stupid...but yeah I did."

"That's it?"

Harry nodded, "What else can I do there?"

Severus was about to answer, but he shook his head. "Never mind. Come to bed now."

Harry smiled and got ready for bed, he laid down curling up to Severus. "Sev?"

"Mmh?"

"Why don't you want me going there anymore? I understand he hurt you... But he means a lot you me. They both do."

"Both?"

"I mean my mum too."

Severus paled. "Your...your mum?"

Harry looked up to Severus, "Just because I talk more about my dad doesn't mean I don't miss her too."

Severus felt sick; he had just told Harry to stop visiting his parents' graves... He was going to stop too. _Ohh__...__ God. _"Harry...you were visiting you parents graves?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I thought you knew that... You said you knew."

"I... Oh damnit." Severus pulled Harry closer. "You don't have to stop visiting them for me. I thought... I'm sorry Harry."

Harry was really confused, but he didn't want to question and start another fight. So he just smiled, "Thank you." and he soon fell asleep on Severus's chest.


	5. Misunderstand

"No! I-"

"Oh come on, please?"

"No! Drop it!"  
"Babe, please?"

James glared, "I said no. My mind isn't going to change."

"You know you want it too." Edward pouted from the couch.

"Still no. And no I don't."

"Do too."

"Whatever, I'm not fighting with you on this." James walked out the room, with Edward following right behind him.

"Please for me?"

James sighed, "Why won't you let it go? I don't want to, why do you have to keep pushing?"

"Cuz... I think you'll like it... I wanna... Please?"

James only continued his glare, "And say I don't enjoy myself... like I know I won't. What then?"

Edward's trailed off. "I don't know..."

James smirked, "See? So drop it."

Edward tried once more, giving James his best heart-broken look he could. James could feel himself caving...

"NO!" James then turned away and down the stairs of the manor.

Edward groaned, but expected the answer. _What's the big deal? It's a three-some! _

* * *

Edward came into his dad's study after James had gone home. "Dad?"

Draco looked at Edward, but said nothing.

"I think something bad is happening at James's house..."

Draco gave a curious look, "Like?"

"I think Mr. Potter-Harry, is cheating."

Draco's jaw dropped momentarily. "Why do you think that?"

"Severus-was showing the same signs as he did... when me... and uh... yeah. He was more cut off though..."

Draco glared dissaperated.

Draco got into the Potter's house, and yelled, "POTTER!"

James and Harry came from the stairs, "Draco? Is-"

Draco shot a spell right at Harry, causing Harry's sentence to be cut short and flown back. "How dare you? You fucking-" Draco throw another spell causing Harry to go deeper into the wall. "Piece of shit. I can't-" Another spell was shot at Harry, "believe you!"

Harry by the third spell was bleeding badly, and he just couldn't think of what made Draco so upset. He hoped that Sev was still sleeping.

James starred wide-eyed at Draco, "What the hell are you doing?" He ran over to wear his dad was, he saw the blood coming from the back of his head and his arms.  
Draco's glared soften only slightly looking at James, "Did you know the golden boy was cheating?"

James looked away from Draco, "Cheating?" James slowly pulled his hands away, "What to do you mean?"

"Like another person in his little love life than my godfather!"

James starred at Draco, "Who...? And does Mum know?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

James stood, "Don't do anything more. I'm getting him." And James took off the room where Severus had been sleeping with Harry.

Draco starred at Harry, "I can't believe you..." this came out as a whisper. "You-you-ugh!" Draco turned away from Harry, ignoring the fact of the blood Harry was losing.

Severus came back with James, and took the setting in quickly. He ran over to Harry's side, "What the hell did you do? He's fucking bleeding...bad!" Severus took Harry's body, and moved him out of the wall.

Harry groaned in pain. But allowed himself to be moved without fuss. Draco spoke, "He's cheating. But from what Edward said you already knew that."

Severus looked at Harry's blood, and ignored Draco until Harry was healed. Harry was not conscious, but he was healed. Severus listened to Harry's even breathing before speaking. "He's not-nor ever was cheating."  
"Don't lie-"

Severus' head shot up towards Draco, "I thought he was. But he wasn't even with another person. Your son shouldn't be assuming anything."

Draco was quiet, "He's not cheating..."

"He wouldn't do that. I should have trusted that."

Draco looked around the house, but said nothing in comment. He wanted to apologize, but his pride was too deep.

* * *

Harry had woken in up in his bed, sore. Draco who had stayed in the bedroom with Harry, while James and Severus went talking to Edward, watched as Harry's face tightens in pain. Draco handed Harry his glasses, and when the glasses had come to his eyes, Harry looked right at Draco. He smiled, "Are you alright?"

Draco couldn't help but smile too, "You're asking me, if I'm okay? You're the one who's in pain."

Harry shrugged, than cringed at the pain. "Yeah...But you worry me sometimes with your temper."

Draco laughed lightly, "Potter... Your so self-less."

Harry said nothing to that, "So what did I do that upset you so much?"

Draco paled, which Harry wouldn't have thought possible if he hadn't been with Draco beforehand. Draco had such white and glossy skin already, it was hard to picture it whiter. "I.. I had a miss-understanding with my son."

Harry groaned, "Again? Ok new rule. If one the kids say something, do something, see-or anything else above it, we talk about it before killing each other."

Draco nodded, "Deal agreed."

Harry smiled again, looking at Draco like this reminded him of why he had loved him so much before. He sometimes did miss what him and Draco had, but it was the past.

Draco caught the smile, and the smiled in return.

"I really miss you Draco." Harry finally spoke.

Draco froze, but he said nothing. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Harry too.

Severus came into the bedroom that Harry and Draco were in. "Oh thank god." Severus kissed Harry lightly, "I'm glad you're okay."

Harry nodded, "Me too." He turned to Draco, "Can I have a privet moment please?"

Draco looked at the two for a second, but nodded and left the room.

Harry waited until Draco was gone, before speaking. "Sev... how close are you and Draco?"

"Not as much as we used to be. He's grown up.. and he is more of a friend than a child anymore. Why do you ask?"

Harry bit his lip, "I.. I.. Um.."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Harry Potter, you aren't nervous talking to me now, are you?"

"Yes...no.. kinda.. I don't know. But please don't get angry."

Severus nodded, "Okay."

"I miss Draco. I miss him a lot, and I want him in my life like before."

Severus frowned, _That's some break up. _"Well-"

"I want it to be the three of us. I think-"  
"Wait-what?"

Harry bit his lip again, "I want Draco to be in a partner-ship with me and you. But only if you want to."

Severus starred, and thought. "But Draco would fit into our...uh.."  
Harry smirked, "I dominate both of you. There's no other way."

Severus blushed, "I'm okay with that."

Harry smiled, "You are? You don't even want to think about it?"

Severus smiled back, "No thinking."

"And if it doesn't work-out the three of us, there will always be a me and you, Sev." Harry promised.


	6. Join Us?

Severus sat on the bed on the opposite side where Harry laid, "So do you want to ask him, or shall I?"

Harry smiled, "Well it being my idea, I'll do the honors. Sev, I'm serious though, are you really okay with the idea?"

"I'm okay the idea it self, but I guess my only worry would be us getting married…"

"Well…Why don't me and you get married, then farther down the road…maaaybe Draco can join in."

Severus looked skeptical, "You mean you want him to join us before we get married?"

"Well Draco wouldn't be able to join in marriage just yet, it's too soon. I've been with Draco before…but you guys haven't. And I haven't been with the both. Let's see how it works first. Like I said there is no coming between me and you, we _will _get married, and if Draco works out he can choose to join us."

"That'll do then. But like you said, I don't have to worry about who gets…the..uhm.."

Harry laughed, "I will always be the Master, Severus. Always. Draco will never be above you, even if he does give that attitude. Same for you, you will never be above Draco…in that sense."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry lightly, "You swear it? That if this doesn't work out, you will stay with me?"

"Sev…You will never have to worry. I love you."

Severus smiled a small smiled, "Alright. I'll call him back and _we_ will talk to him." The elder man stood to go to the door, but stopped suddenly. "What about the kids?"

Harry smirked, "Oh come on. James wouldn't mind, he'd look at it like a truce or some peace thing. Edward doesn't care as long as James is still in the picture."

With a quiet laugh, Severus left the bedroom and went out looking for Draco. When he came back, Draco was still nervous coming into the bedroom.

"What's the matter, blondie?" Harry teased with a smile.

Draco gave a soft glare, "I still kinda feel bad, you know. Your kinda on bed rest cause I attacked you."

Harry snorted, "You're just lucky you're pretty."

"Exuase me?"

"You heard me. You're just too pretty for me to have retaliated. Cuz if I had, you wouldn't have had a chance Draco."

"I don't know if that is a insult or compliment."

Severus pushed Draco gently in the room, "Take it had both. But Harry and I have something we want to talk to you about."

Severus sat on the bed at Harry's feet, while Draco sat in a chair by the side table. "Okay?"

"How do you feel about me, Draco?" Harry spoke, looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"I..I don't know." Draco looked at Severus, worried about what he was thinking of the question.

Harry started to sit up, before Severus glared at him. "Don't you dare give me that look. I'm fine." Severus bit his tongue to fight the urge to argue. Harry turned back to Draco, "Draco, baby, come on. Don't make me give you a truth potion. Just answer the question. And don't worry about Severus."

Draco eyes darted between the two, "You couldn't force me too drink it. You're on bed rest."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Will I seriously have to?"

Draco glared for a second, before Severus spoke, "Draco, just answer his questions."

The blond boy sighed, "I guess I miss you."

"Would like being with me again?"

Draco jumped his seat angrily."Potter…Your fiancé is sitting right there! Do you have any-"

"Draco, just answer the question." Harry cut him off.

Draco glared, then looked at Severus, who nodded. "I don't know…I guess sometimes I want to."

Harry smiled, "What do you think about Severus?"

"I..I don't know. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Harry let a heavy sigh, "I will answer yours as soon as you answer mine. So I'll ask again, what to you think about Severus?"

"Uhm…he's smart. He's right there. We shouldn't talk about him like he's not here!"

Harry rolled his eyes to Severus, "Do you object to how I'm asking my questions?"

"…No."

"Fantasitic. Now Draco stop stalling. Answer my bloody question." Harry started to grow frustrated.

"He's..smart?"

Harry just glared.

"He's smart…funny…uhm..he means a lot to me. He's like..he was like my family. But we kinda grew apart."

"And…you feel?"

"I care about him…I'm pretty protective of him."

"But you don't feel like family?"

Draco just starred, not wanting to offend Severus by his answer. "He is family."

"That's not what I asked. I promise Draco, if you don't give me an answer soon, I'll have Severus get that truth potion."

Draco sighed, glared, and answered, "No. I don't feel like we're family anymore. I still care about him, like I care about you." Draco shot his hand to his mouth, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean I miss you, but I don't..I mean.. I-"

Harry laughed, "Good. Good. Draco, how would you like to join a relationship with me and Sev?"

Draco looked at Severus, who shared a light smile. "For real?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Draco…for real."

"I would love that! That would- What about the kids? And you guys getting married?" Draco sat back down in the chair he had been previously sitting in.

"The kids wouldn't mind, we're sure. And us getting married is still going to happen. And maybe one day, if this works out you'll join us."

Draco couldn't stop smiling, he had missed Harry so much. He had some feeling for Severus, but he was sure they would grow if he got to spend time with them as part of them. Harry opened his arms, and Draco went right into them.

Severus pulled them both backwards into the bed, pulling Draco into the middle of the two. Severus pulled the covers over Draco and himself as Harry was already under them. Harry pressed a kiss to Severus lips, and they both pressed a kiss to Draco temple on the each side.

"We'll talk to the kids tomorrow." Harry spoke before snuggling Draco his chest, and laying back and falling asleep.

Severus was the last to fall asleep, he wasn't sure how Draco and Harry's relationship was before. _How will Draco take our relationship as it is? Will Draco know how much charge Harry likes? Uses? How it doesn't change? Will he accept it? _


	7. Learning

James walked into the room to see if his dad was recovering, only find his parents plus Draco asleep in bed. He raised an eyebrow, but learned from Severus to keep calm when things were strange. James looked out down the hall, waiting to see if Edward was going to appear but when he didn't James smiled, realizing his boyfriend stayed put when he was asked.

Walking over to the bed, he shut the door behind him knowing it would prevent Edward from walking in. Knowing it was his parents room, he wouldn't just walk in. James approached the bed, shaking his dad awake gently.

Harry opened his eyes sleepily, yawned and sat up. "Hey bud, what are you doing?"

"Well, I originally came to see if you were feeling better... now I'd kinda like an expatiation." He raised an eyebrow at the two men that were tangled together behind Harry, causing Harry to turn and laugh.

"Well," Harry kicked Draco's shin to wake him up…

"Hey! I.. Oh." Draco looked at James, Severus turned and sat up not even bothering to care that his son was in the room. He looked at him, smirked, and laid back down.

"That really wasn't necessary, he's a smart kid, he'll figure it out." Severus spoke, with clear amusement. "Out of everything else thing kid as see, us sleeping with clothes on.. it's been worse."

James snorted, "Yeah yeah, so what going on here then?" He wangled his finger and hand indicated at them.

Severus looked at Harry, the two had a silent conversation before returning back to James, who sighed. "Fine. But I want an expatiation." With that James walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Draco gave them both a confused look, "Uhm…?"

Harry stood up, stretched and got dressed while Severus gave him a wary look, but spoke to Draco. "James sees have…mental conversations a lot, it usually means we'll talk to him later about it…he just skipped the step of us telling him that we would explain later."

"Oh..." Draco watched Harry undress, "and laid back on the bed. I don't want to get up, can't we stay in bed.. I really don't do this often."

Severus looked at Harry, who shook his head, "No. We need to get up, we have more to talk about in this relationship before we tell the kids."

"Can't we have this talk, in bed?"

Severus, knowing his fiancé, knew his mind was already made up. He looked at Harry, "Why don't we explain this part first?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation while he's laying down. It's going to be strange enough as it is."

"Yes, I know. But that should be the-"

Harry smirked, that warning smirk, "Yes, Severus. I'm well aware that we should talk about it."

"What am I missing?" The blonde finally spoke, sitting up. He did get out of bed though, he didn't want them to get mad at him before they started their relationship. He stretched, and smiled, "Where do you want to have this talk then?"

"Well… We could here. I'm going to run down to the kitchen, Severus straighten up please." With Severus's nod, Harry went out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The blonde turned to Severus, before standing up and helping him make the bed. "Is he always this bossy?"

Snorting, "Yes. Even with me being freed, it's how we prefer it. Though, if I disagree with something he knows I'll voice my opinion." Severus agreed to Harry leaving the room for a moment, so he could explain some things to Draco.

"Draco, he _is_ the dominate. Do understand that, it is a major part of our relationship."

Biting his lip, he thought about it. He didn't mind having a dominate lover, Harry had always played that role when they were together…but they after been that way since they were kids. "Dominate like… the slave thing?"

"No. He can't really force you to do anything, but he does have a point in what he does and says. If he asks you to do something, there is normally a reason behind it. He becomes extremely…well he's makes things much harder if you rebel."

The blonde only raised an eyebrow at that.

"If you decide to go all day, or longer with an attitude that he can't stand, and he warns you, he's going to be playing the master role more than needed to make it clear who is control of the relationship."

"And you like that?"

"I rarely get him to that point, Draco. I love him because he understands… he helps me. I… It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't feel the same… I-"

Severus stopped talking to see Harry enter the room with a smirk, "Breakfast will be brought up when done." He met eyes with Severus, "I see you started without me."

Rolling his eyes, Severus sat on the bed. "The bloody elf will bring it up?"

"Careful, Love." Harry warned.

"He still calls me, _Master's Slave._"

Harry shrugged, "Still." He walked over to Draco, and tilted his head up to him. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Draco wasn't sure, but he was willing to try. He didn't know what to think, what do to do, but something about his excited him. "Yes."

He leaned down to kiss Draco, letting Severus watch from the bed. Harry deepened the kiss, and grabbed Draco's hips once he heard the moan from Severus. Draco pulled away once he heard the moan, and looked at Severus then at Harry, extremely unsure of himself.

Falling back onto the bed, Harry pulled Draco on top of him, making out some more before pulling make. "I want to watch you kiss Severus."

So Draco did, he turned to Severus and hesitantly kissed him, only for Severus to deepen the kiss more. Harry moaned, and grabbed Draco's ass only to get a whimper out of the blonde. "Okay, Severus undress him."

Draco froze, he didn't mind the kissing but to get naked in front of them so soon. He got off Harry, and looked at the floor. "I can't."


End file.
